Battery powered portable communication devices are increasingly accompanied by a variety of collaborative accessory devices which require individual charging and storage. Exemplary portable communication devices include, but are not limited to, two-way radios and commercial cellular telephones. Exemplary accessory devices include, but are not limited to, wireless remote speaker microphones, Bluetooth® earpieces, covert key fobs, video cameras, music players, sensors, smart glasses, and the like.
Multiunit chargers for battery powered portable communication devices provide charging and storage of battery powered portable communication devices. There is a need for a multiunit charger.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, illustrating only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.